


Dagger

by staytilltheAM (CoraHLiu)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Agents, Blood, Blow Job, Bottom Harry, Forced Killing, M/M, Top Louis, drug
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraHLiu/pseuds/staytilltheAM
Summary: Louis出任务时带回了一个Harry，他以为他们是初次相遇，但是回忆一点点揭开，Louis一点点记起被强制遗忘的过去。是匕首与玫瑰的故事。
Relationships: Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 在看这篇的宝贝您好呀！这里是C。这篇文是我的第一篇作品，感谢您的阅读。灵感来自《王牌特工》《碟中谍》系列，节奏会比较快，会有很多伏笔和铺垫，最后都会解开的。总体是虐文*疼痛警告*  
> 再次感谢您的阅读🌹  
> 微博@看着哈里剪丝带 Twitter@CoraHLiu

“现在右转，到靠左侧的第二个房间里。”Niall的声音在Louis的耳机里隆隆作响。 “看在老天的份上，你声音就不能小一点吗？”Louis没好脾气地抱怨道。这该死的西装裤和雨伞，为什么就不能穿便服出来工作？Louis嘟嘟囔囔：“这谁设计的裤子这么紧，是想憋死我？”

“渣爷选的……他说你的尺码得定制，来不及…..”Niall小心翼翼地接话，他感觉Louis在爆炸的边缘徘徊，还是别惹他的好…… 

“哎凭什么我是刺猬你们都是什么奶儿渣爷莉粑的？”Louis把雨伞当手杖用，要不是有地毯，Niall怀疑地板上会砸出许多坑来。“还有，莉粑是什么玩意儿啊！” 

“注意点刺猬，你再这么用雨伞敲地板是会走火的。”Liam夺过Niall的话筒警告道，“还有，你再这么走下去，就要走到三号房间了。” 

For god’s fooking sake. 

Louis翻了个白眼，在二号房间的门口停下了脚步。他整理了一下西装，从口袋里掏出了一小片银白色的东西，将它盖在自己的喉咙上。“28号客人，请求进入。”变声器将Louis的声音变成了中年男子的声音，浑厚有力。原先这位28号客人还在某个不知名的地方沉睡着呢，Louis看了看表，开始反省给他打的麻药是不是过量了。 

管他呢，谁让他掐我。Louis哼了一声，嘴角上扬。 

门开了，酒精、香水、肉桂叶和柠檬汁的气息扑面而来，DJ打碟的喧闹声充斥着Louis的耳膜。人们在饮酒，歌舞，Louis猜测还有人在飞/叶/子。或许是在交易？不过这不是他今天工作的重点。Louis撕掉了贴在喉结上的变声贴，戴上眼镜，开始搜索他的目标。但是眼镜里异常的闪动让他意识到有什么出错了。

“奶儿？”Louis不安地调整了耳机，“奶儿？我似乎被屏蔽了。” 

“好像是的。听着，你…目标…….男...........卷发................”Niall的声音快速地变模糊了，留给Louis的只有目标是卷发男孩的线索和杂音。Louis烦躁地摘下眼镜和耳机，胡乱地塞进自己的西装里。

只好手动找目标了，Louis烦躁地皱了皱鼻子，走向吧台，将雨伞轻轻地搁在一边，从容地选了个位置坐下。

占领高地后才能开始狩猎。

Louis注意到坐在自己身边的男孩——他扎着一个滚圆的丸子头，下颚线分明，像是被雕刻出的一样。男孩有胡渣，不，那叫绒毛。白色的衬衫松松垮垮，胸前的十字架项链刺眼地闪着冷色白光。黑色的紧身裤凸显出男孩非人般的长腿——而这双腿正紧张地交叉在一起。男孩一边喝着牛油果香蕉奶昔（Louis嫌弃地皱了皱眉）一边把玩着手中精致的匕首，动作娴熟地让Louis怀疑男孩是不是干过什么不好的事情。 

Louis看着男孩喝奶昔的样子，从鼻子里发出一声轻哼。男孩停下转动匕首，转头好奇地看着Louis：“怎么了？” 

他的眸子是绿色的，Louis出神地想道。尽管几乎没有光照在男孩脸上，Louis还是能看见男孩绿眼睛里的干净透彻。因为灯光黯淡，男孩的瞳孔一直保持放大的状态，使他看上去天真 ~~可口~~ 又温柔。 

Louis回过神，笑了：“在这里不碰酒精却喝奶昔的小男孩，竟然能耍刀。” 

男孩的脸似乎红了，他小声地辩解：“我成年了……只是……” 

“只是？” 

“我不喜欢喝酒……”男孩悄悄将奶昔推远了一点。 

“那玩刀呢哈哈哈，怕有人害你？”Louis笑着看向男孩。 

男孩也笑了，没有回答Louis。他收起匕首，直直地看向Louis的眼睛，似乎有点失神。“Harry。” 

“Frankie。”Louis想告诉Harry自己的真名，但是他不能这么做。Louis痛苦地捏紧了拳头。Harry的眼睛里闪过一丝忧郁，似乎还有悲伤？Louis转移了视线，是我想多了吧。

Louis想起自己还未完成的任务，继续将目光转向人堆中，试图用肉眼寻找出他的目标——a bloody curly man。卷发的挺多，但是性别对不上。Louis离开座位，准备到人堆中去看看。他拿起雨伞，转身看着Harry：“那么，我先离开了。后会——”

“——保护我，”Harry用几乎听不见的声音向Louis求助，“拜托，L-Frankie。有人要杀我，求求你保护我。”

Louis冻在原地，为什么有人会想害这个无辜 ~~可爱~~ 的男孩？Louis向Harry走近一步，看着他深绿色、闪着光的眸子。他看上去那么真诚。既然自己的任务暂时性无法进行，那就干脆做点好事吧。就当赎罪？

Louis叹了口气，点头答应了Harry：“不过有条件——”

“——我答应。”Louis被惊到了，看来他是真的很需要帮助。

“都不犹豫一下？不怕我提出什么奇奇怪怪的条件吗？如果我想要你的财富？如果我企图挖掘你最深的秘密？或者如果，”Louis停顿了一下，又走上前一步，轻捏Harry的下巴，低头盯着Harry的眼睛，“我馋你的身子呢？”

Harry的瞳孔好像又扩大了一点点。他吞了口口水，手轻轻摸上Louis捏住他下巴的手：“我都答应。”

Louis的脑子里闪过一万个想法。

~~他可以就这么拥有Harry。~~

Louis放下手，示意Harry让他站起来。得先离开这个地方才能保证他的安全，这儿人太杂乱了。万一有杀手扑上来他也无法保护 ~~他的~~ Harry。

“先离开这儿。”

-TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Harry看上去痛苦纠结，像在不停地和自己做挣扎。Louis停住了要走向门口的脚步：“怎么，后悔了吗？”

Harry摇了摇头，他张开嘴想说什么，但他却像失了声一样只发出一声无力的呜咽。Harry的手摸向那把精致的匕首。Louis走回Harry身边，轻轻把手搭在Harry摸向匕首的那条手臂上。他直直地看向Harry的绿眼睛——仰视的角度让Louis发现这个男孩的睫毛竟然也长得非人；他眼里是有眼泪吗？

“我不会伤害你，你不必拔刀自卫。”Louis放下手，这个男孩到底在害怕什么？Harry短促地嗯了一声，低下头随着Louis向门口快速走去。

“喂，注射时间还没到，你们就想走？”把门的男人用手挡住了他们俩人的去路。他狐疑地上下打量着Louis，但他将目光落到Harry身上的时候明显疑惑地停顿了一下。

什么注射？Louis根本不知道这次任务里会包含这个插曲。该死的Niall。

他看向Harry，装作自己知晓“注射”这一事的样子，将手背到身后，示意让Harry来答复。Harry微笑：“我们已经接受过注射了，不信您可以检查他的颈部。”Harry向Louis使了个眼色，让他把该死的西装领扯开一些。Louis将领口微微扯开，悄悄把鞋上的麻醉针释放出来——万一露馅……

“看，”Harry绕到男人身后，“针孔就在那里——”接着Louis听到的只有肌肉撕裂和血液飚溅的声音。男人的脸离Louis是那么近，他能看见男人脖颈上血管的跳动；他能看见男人的瞳孔在迅速缩小；他能看见男人的眼珠绝望地突出然后痛苦地翻动......他看见Harry的匕首瞩目地插在男人的颈部，不，现在在背部；不对，又移到了腿部——

“Harry！你在干什么！”被捅的伤口处血开始疯狂涌出，男人身上西装的颜色迅速加深，渗出猩红的血液。而Harry仍然没有停止手中的活。

“HARRY！”Louis企图扯开Harry，“停下！你会招来麻烦的！”他看见Harry的脸上溅上了血，血液在Harry脸上危险地闪着光。男孩的眼睛里闪烁着渴望、快感——他很享受这样吗？Louis无暇思考。

在不知道捅了多少刀、人们的尖叫持续了多久后，Harry终于优雅地拔出匕首，在男人身上找了个“干净”的地方擦净了匕首上的血液。他迅速将匕首收回，抹净脸上的血渍，抓住Louis的手便开始跑。Louis反应了一会儿，开始跟上甚至超过Harry。

“你待会儿必须给我个解释！”Louis向Harry大吼。

“解释什么！”

“GODDAMN EVERY FUCKING SINGLE THING！！！”Louis向背后看去，这下好，守卫全被召来了。他甩开Harry的手，撑开伞，边跑边向身后发射麻醉针——或者子弹，Louis看不清伞上显示的发射子弹类型，他只知道他需要保护Harry和自己。

“前面！”Harry提醒，在他们前面的走廊上还有一支小型军队举着枪支准备向他们开枪。

希望Niall给的新功能好用，Louis咬牙，收紧雨伞向军队一掷。幸好Niall还是靠谱的，雨伞作为一只电击枪扎入军队，蓝色的闪光和尖叫声瞬间充斥了走廊。Louis暗喜，不过可惜伞就这么报废了。

Harry又一次攥住Louis的手：“只有这一条路了。”Louis捏了两次Harry的手，让他放心。两人狂奔向走廊末尾的落地窗，Harry先Louis一步，用自己的身体撞碎了玻璃，然后抱着Louis纵身跃入夜色中。

Louis娴熟地向地面扔出一个白球。白球迅速膨胀，一个巨型气垫就这么凭空出现在沥青马路上。“扑哧——”Harry的身体极快地扎入气垫中，他用双臂紧紧箍住怀里的Louis，生怕他被甩出去。

Louis尽管快被Harry的保护弄断气了，但他还是不禁注意到Harry身上淡淡的柠檬清香。Louis深吸一口气，任自己浸没在Harry的气味中。他的手被Harry死命地攥着，他的身体陷在Harry的怀抱中。气垫自带的甜香和Harry的柠檬香混合在一起，让Louis失神和疲惫。

Louis感受到腿部传来一丝丝刺痛：擦伤了？为什么Zayn不把裤子也设计成防弹的！Louis不爽，撇了撇嘴。突然，Louis的力气和控制力似乎被瞬间抽吸了个干净，而他的体温开始飙升。Harry的怀抱让Louis感到舒适，但现在他不敢继续留在Harry怀中。Louis轻喘着气：“Harry......哈啊……快从气垫上起来......唔——”Harry放开Louis的手，自由的轻轻擦过Louis的腿根（“别碰那——唔！”Louis发出了有史以来最羞耻的惊叫），然后乖巧地环着Louis挣脱了气垫的束缚。Harry在挣脱时似有似无地蹭着Louis的腿部，引起Louis的一阵喘声，还有从齿间不小心滑出的微微呻吟。

该死，不会中弹了吧......Louis半眯着眼，自己的身体因为急需降温而疯狂地向Harry的身体靠近。“你还好吗？”Harry将Louis抱到一个小巷里，开始脱Louis的西装，“西装沾血了......你得脱了。”Louis没有力气思考，他以自己全部的精力抑制住了这不合时宜的性冲动，他避开Harry的目光，盯着Harry胸前的十字架艰难地吐出一个句子：“你来脱.....唔......”

Louis永远无法想到自己多么诱人。他的脸微红，眼睛因为灯光和药物的缘故扩大到异常的大小。而剩余蓝色的部分被情欲染透了，如果有情欲真的渗出也不会让人感到奇怪。薄薄的嘴唇上闪着光——Louis忘记控制口水的分泌量了。他满脑子都是Harry，他想要吻Harry那该死的嘴唇，想要在Harry的口腔中索取该死的柠檬味的空气，想要在Harry的身上留下该死的印记，想要在进入Harry身体时倾听Harry的喘气和抽泣声，想要......他想要Harry，立刻马上。

但是他还不能，他不能这样伤害Harry。

Louis的目光随着Harry的手移动，他看着Harry快速地剥去身上这条昂贵的防弹西装，然后整理西装内仍是雪白的衬衫。Harry的手灵活地翻动着Louis的领口，他的手是冰凉的，Louis恨不得把自己的脖子往Harry手上蹭；Harry拍了拍Louis的肩膀，沿着Louis身体的曲线摸着衬衫，似乎是想抹平衣物上的每一条褶皱。Louis提起一只手咬住，希望疼痛能让自己冷静下来——他就这么该死地半硬了。幸好自己自控力强，否则他现在可能会直接束缚住Harry的双手开始对他下手了。

~~或许可以装作失控然后就这么占有Harry？~~

Louis死命盯着Harry胸前的十字架，默默向耶稣忏悔自己刚才的私欲。但是他真的要no control了，这什么子弹啊，放药不够还放这么强效的，是想让人腿软然后顺便享受一场？还真谢谢开枪的人了。Louis的脾气又忍不住上来了，但现在不是他发泄的时候。他示意Harry去叫出租车，他得回到家才能处理这该死的麻烦事。

在Harry扶着Louis走向出租车的时候，小巷中一个类似迷你针筒的东西借着车灯闪着光。

****-TBC** **


	3. Chapter 3

Louis不记得自己是怎么上车的，也不记得自己报了自己的住址，他只记得自己倚在Harry身上，贪婪地吸着Harry身上的柠檬香——可能是因为药物影响，Louis发现柠檬香中混杂了酒精、血液和金属，一切危险的元素混杂在一起，却意外地产生了情欲。

Louis讨厌这种被欲望束缚的感觉，但是现在他却深陷其中，甚至为之陶醉。

Louis挣扎着想离Harry远一些，可是他肌肉每一次运动产生的生物电好像都会激发自己好不容易压下去的欲望，然后侵蚀大脑，催促身体现在就要了Harry。Louis放弃挣扎，任自己瘫倒在Harry身上，盯着Harry非人的长腿，企图转移注意力。

~~这样的腿如果缠在身上是什么感觉呢？~~

不…...他不能这么想，会失控的。

Louis不会知道自己的喘气声到底有多大，他也不可能知道自己的脸有多红。潮红攀上Louis的脸颊，因为他的自控而使这潮红一波波地在Louis的脸上显现。前车尾灯红色的光不偏不倚地打在Louis身上。Louis脸上的深色清晰可见，前额的刘海似乎有一些濡湿，星星点点的汗点反射出微微红光。瞳孔的扩张让Louis眼中的蓝色几乎不可见，取而代之的是深不见底的欲望。司机转头想确认他的乘客是否安好，却被Harry一声“看路”轰了回去。Harry的手放在Louis的大腿上，使Louis发出一声抑制许久的低吼。Louis盯向Harry，想让Harry离自己远一些。Harry装作没看见，凑到Louis耳边用气声说：“再忍一会儿，快到了。”

Harry的声音顺着Louis的耳朵钻进他的身体里，然后沿着脊柱一路向下。“Shit.”Louis轻声咒骂，这下他完全硬了。Harry好像颇为满意的样子？Louis是被Harry搀着进门的。他跪在了地板上，用手掐着大腿，不住发出呻吟。Harry在Louis面前坐下，温柔地看着Louis，然后慢慢眨眼。在Harry睫毛上凝固的血液像黑珍珠一样装饰这位精灵。Harry一点点靠近，Louis能感受到Harry的鼻息喷在自己的脸上，温湿的感觉让他一步步丧失自控力。Harry轻轻吻了Louis，他的手缓缓覆上Louis的衬衣，以一种能磨死人的速度隔着衣料抚摸Louis。Harry舔舐Louis的下唇，温柔地咬了一下。

去他妈的自控——

Louis整个人贴紧了Harry，他一只手按住Harry的后脑勺，一只手开始扯自己的皮带。Louis贪婪地索取着Harry口中的氧气，不时咬一下Harry的唇和舌尖，直到他尝到血的金属甜味。他用尽全身力量推开了Harry一些，看见他们唇上仍然连着的银丝色情地闪着光。Harry眼微张，唇上因为Louis用力过猛而咬出的伤口缓缓地溢出鲜血。Harry的双手环住Louis的脖颈，身体倾向Louis——

“不…..唔，我会弄伤你……”Louis在吻的间隙断断续续挤出这句话，不过他的身体却无法停止吻Harry。就像他的大脑无法停止想要Harry的身体一样。

“别担心……”Harry用吻堵住Louis的话，“你不会伤害我的。”男孩引着Louis起身，一路吻着到了卧室。Louis倒在床心，Harry脱去衣物，用牙解开Louis的衣扣。Harry路过的肌肤一片濡湿和吻痕，当遇到Louis的腹部时Harry咬住了一块肌肤，轻轻用牙齿摩擦。Louis大脑瞬间空白，刺痛的感觉和快感通过脊柱直冲大脑，他不住挺腰但什么也抚慰不到。

Harry快速脱去了Louis的西装裤，用手抚慰Louis的性器。上下几次后，Harry含住了这根充血过度的性器。他的舌头轻轻转动，不时点向马眼。Harry口中温暖湿润的触感让Louis失神，他的手不受控制地抓住了Harry的头发——他的丸子头竟然还完好无损，催促着Harry。

“Fuck….Harry……”Louis不住喘气呻吟，他的手穿入Harry的头发中，指缝和指尖传来发丝摩擦的酥麻感。

Louis脑中的快感快速累积，就在他要高/潮的时候Harry突然抽身离开了他。Louis感受到一片空虚，他挺腰想索取更多，但换来的只有不爽和被控制的痛苦。“操，Harry。”Louis咬牙切齿，一只手摸向自己的性/器，企图自行解决。Harry拨开Louis的手，迅速脱下自己的紧身裤，从裤子里掏出一瓶润滑剂，爬回Louis的身上。

“现在不行，”Harry的眼里饱含水汽，“我想让你射在我身体里。”他把润滑剂放进Louis手里，用自己的身体蹭着Louis的分身。Louis从鼻子里发出一声轻哼，他直起身，将草莓味的润滑剂挤在手心和手指上。

“这可是你说的。”

Louis在穴口处画了几个圈，接着迅速插入一根手指。Harry的眼神瞬间涣散，嘴里吐出的喘息比草莓味润滑剂甜腻许多。Louis的手指缓慢抽插，前端顺便用舌头照顾一下小Harry，他看着Harry一点点被情欲吞噬，享受着Harry为自己发出的呻吟。

第二根手指伸入的时候Harry全身颤抖了一下——点这么好找啊，Louis偷乐，在Harry的体内弯曲指节，若有若无地碰一下那块小小的凸起。Harry体验到了被折磨的痛苦，眼角开始渗出生理泪水，他的身体不住扭动，疯狂地发泄对Louis的不满。

“是哪个小坏蛋刚才control my orgasm？”Louis坏笑，用力挠了一下Harry的点，引起Harry的一阵颤抖。

“对.....对不起......啊啊.....”Louis将手指拔出，双手托住Harry的腰，用性器抵住Harry泛红的穴口。“疼的话告诉我。”Louis最后警告自己的男孩。Harry胡乱地点了点头，自行往下坐了一些。这突然的举动让两人都深吸一口气——尽管只进入了一点点。Louis头上的青筋暴起，他看向Harry，他的男孩咬紧了嘴唇，额头开始有汗水渗出。

“继续......”Harry几乎窒息。

Louis咬咬牙，用力将Harry按向自己，Harry措不及防将整根粗大的柱身吞入，他仰头，他想尖叫，但是什么声音也发不出。眼角的生理泪水快速凝结从眼角溢出，顺着脸颊缓缓滑下，在那条完美的下颚线上停下。Louis轻轻舔去泪水，开始缓缓地挺腰。Harry抱着Louis，头深深地埋在对方颈窝里。痛苦和快感交织，在两人间流动。Harry的性器摩擦着Louis的小腹，双层的刺激几乎让他失控。

Louis开始加速，他托着Harry的腰快速地上下运动，将Harry撞的支离破碎。Harry在Louis耳边不住呻吟，带着欲望和水汽的声音零碎破散，还夹杂着一些抽泣。Louis觉得这是世上最美的乐章。

Louis疯狂地冲撞着那块凸起，他的后背一阵火辣的痛感，甚至有温热的液体星星点点渗出。Harry的津液不受控制地流下，落在了Louis的身上，混着汗水反射着窗外的月光。他的丸子头随着Louis的动作上下晃动，有要散架的趋势。

“Lou.....Lou......”Harry叫着Louis的名字，全身肌肉突然绷紧，他咬住了Louis的肩膀，用力的程度让Louis不禁怀疑自己这块肉是不是会被他的男孩咬掉。

Harry在高潮的瞬间肠壁热情地绞紧，每一寸软肉都在吸吮，按摩Louis的性器，Louis想要抽出来，但是Harry死死地钉在他身上，疯狂摇头。“我......哈啊，我说过了，”Harry衔着Louis的耳垂，“给我。”

Louis低吼一声，尽数射在了Harry身体里。两人一片狼藉，Louis小腹上Harry的精液混合着Louis的汗水还在缓缓向下流动，Harry身体里的精液因为Louis没有拔出性器而一滴未漏。

Louis是抱着Harry入睡的。

Harry胸前的十字架闪着锋利的光。

Louis还记得自己的假名吗。

****-TBC** **


	4. Chapter 4

十字架在Harry的摆弄下弹出了刀片，就着月光发出幽暗的银色光芒。小刀在Louis的颈部游走，在他的大动脉处停顿了一会儿。Harry能感受到动脉处血液的流动，他能看到温热的血液在那条管道中突突地跳动，叫嚣。

他的目光从刀刃和血管上移开，移向Louis天使般的睡颜——Louis的头向上微仰，锋利的下颚线一览无余。睫毛安分地躺着，有时会随着Louis的呼吸轻轻颤动，留下的阴影使Louis的睫毛看上去出奇的厚密和不现实。

Harry操纵着小刀离开了Louis的脖颈，轻轻划着Louis的锁骨，在还没褪去的咬痕上加重了些力道，一粒饱满的血珠瞬间从伤口处溢出，安静地躺在刀片上。Louis皱了皱眉，翻了个身侧向Harry，一只手自然地绕住了Harry，轻轻地收紧。

好近，Harry叹一口气，收回了刀片。

“还睡，一点危险防范意识也没有。”Harry用气声吐槽对面这个傻子。他凑向那个伤口，小心地舔去了血珠。为什么我还是下不去手，Harry吸了一口气，任Louis身上孩子般的奶味包裹自己。

行，就让你抱一会儿。

就一会儿......

~~我好想你.....~~

Harry的眼皮渐渐沉重。

——

_他睁眼，看见Louis倒在血泊里，天蓝的眼睛还没来得及合上，无光地望着天空。他的头部在出血。血从漆黑的小洞里汩汩流出，在身旁打斗形成的小坑中一点点汇聚。他身旁黑帮的尸体成堆，难看地垒成一小座尸山。._

_他来找我……他是来找我的。Harry的右手手拿着枪，瞄准的是Louis头上的弹孔。_

_身上的血渍是谁的？_

_左臂上插着的是Louis的十字架，很痛，但是不可能致命。Harry瘫倒在地上，看着自己的血慢慢地流，最后流到那个小血坑中，和Louis的血交织、融为一体。_

——

Harry喘着气睁开了眼，从噩梦中拖回意识和身体的控制权。阳光透过窗帘射进他的瞳孔，身边的Louis已经起床，不知道去哪了。Harry揉了揉疼痛的额头，再次闭眼试图回想起之前的梦。过了不到一分钟，Harry睁开眼放弃，算了，这种事还是不要回想起的好。

Harry不想起床，他的腰疼得让他感觉自己会就地分裂。他扫视着 ~~熟悉的~~ 房间，瞥见了被子上几乎崭新一般的内衣和白衬衫。Louis还是这么贴心啊，Harry轻笑。不过紧身裤不在这儿，估计在洗？Harry扯过衬衫，用力吸着衣物上新鲜的洗衣粉味，感叹 ~~前男友~~ Louis真是世界上最棒的甜心。

Harry挣扎了一会儿终于下了床，艰难不过熟练地走到了浴室里。他拧开水龙头，任花洒中的水在自己身上肆意跳动。他看着自己的头发一点点被打湿，长卷发渐渐被水捋直，懒散地搭在自己肩头。十字架中Louis的血液已经干涸，深棕色的血片随着水流落到瓷砖上。

“任务估计要拖了......”Harry提起十字架，轻声喃喃道。

等到Harry洗漱完，Louis已经带着一袋牛角包回来了。Louis看见Harry从浴室里扶着腰出来，带着歉意地笑了：“早啊，昨天…..抱歉。你有没有受伤？”Louis基本不记得昨晚他的表现如何，也不记得自己有没有太过分，他只记得在Harry身体里那种致命的快感和Harry的呻吟声。

“我没事。别道歉啊，昨晚真的很棒。”Harry揉着腰，开始后悔给Louis注射了整管药剂。

Louis抓起一只牛角包叼在嘴里，看向Harry的眼神里写满了歉意：“昨晚......我可能是被下药了，或者中弹了。有些许失礼了，”Louis轻咳一声，“不过昨晚的确很棒。”

Harry笑笑，接过Louis递给他的牛角包：“对了，你刚去哪了？”Louis的手微微停顿了一下，他不能让Harry知道自己的身份，工作更要向他保密。

“邮局，”Louis避开Harry的目光，“投信。”

“现在手机这么普遍，你就不能用手机传递消息？”

“我该死的手机没信号。”准确来说，Louis在这点上没有骗Harry。自从他遇到Harry，他的手机就没有接收到过该死的信号。他现在处在失联状态，要找Niall也只能跑到万里之外的电话亭给Niall打电话。

为什么电话亭一定要建在这么远的地方？Louis又开始怄气，手不自觉地攥紧，牛角包的碎屑被进一步揉碎，可怜又无辜地洒在桌面上。

“对了，待会儿我有一个呃——朋友要来。可以介绍你们认识一下？”Louis意识到自己手上的动作，慌忙停下。

“行，不过我的裤子......”Harry提醒。

Louis扔下面包快步冲向洗衣房，他不是很想让Harry看见自己脸红和手足无措的样子——虽然他真的不知道自己在慌张些什么。紧身裤还在滴水，Louis回到自己房间取了一条牛仔裤：

“要不先穿我的.....”

在Harry穿好裤子的同时，门铃响了。Louis跑去开门，迎面而来的就是Niall的熊 ~~扑~~ 抱：“LOUIS！！！！我们以为你出什么事了！为什么-”Niall看到了屋里的Harry，他一瞬间凝固了。这位爱尔兰话唠罕见地闭上了嘴。

“这位是.....”Niall眼睛里的热情褪去了几分，取而代之的.....是害怕？Louis开始怀疑自己的情绪解读能力是不是下降了。Niall会怕陌生人？

“Harry。”

“Styles。”Harry接着Louis的话，走到门口和Niall握手。Harry Styles，Louis默念，挺有个性的名字，我在哪听过吗……他错过了那两位的握手，两个人手上的青筋不自然地突出，指尖因为对方过于用力而充血变红。Harry甜甜地笑着，但是Niall没有。等到Louis回过神，他们的手已经放下，背到身后了。

“我去泡茶，你们先聊着。”Louis的心里一直想着Styles这个姓氏——他肯定见过，他也应该不止一次呼唤过这个名字，否则当Harry第一次说出自己名字的时候，他的脑子里怎么会闪过Styles？Louis记不起一分一毫。水溢出水壶，但是Louis没有察觉。

“Styles.....”Louis轻喃，“Harry Styles.”

“Harry Styles.”Niall警惕地看着Harry，神经紧绷。

“Niall Horan，”Harry优雅地把玩着十字架，目光撞上Niall的凝视，“好久不见。”

**-tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

“这么大胆吗？”Niall收回目光，不安地将自己的金色乱发拨弄得更凌乱不堪，露出新长出的棕发。

Harry看向自己手中的十字架，轻轻拨弄：“我有任务。”他的声音低沉清冷，说完之后他从鼻子里哼了一声，似乎刚才用尽了全部力量才将句子中的痛苦和犹豫驱走。男孩到底还是男孩，长这么久了还是不会骗人啊，Niall偷笑。

“这么痛苦那干嘛要接这个任务？让别人接不就好了？你伤没好就来暗杀真是辛苦你了，”Niall咧嘴，“这伤吧，physically and—”

“闭嘴，”Harry突然攥紧十字架，目露凶光。“我要带走的只是一个人的尸体，不需要两个人。”Harry皱眉，过了这么多年，怎么他还是这么吵？

“Zayn和Liam不来？”Harry又松开十字架，继续漫不经心地把玩。老友不来还真有些无聊，Harry不爽。

“你又不是不知道他俩是后勤，”Niall耸肩，“对，没升职。再说这么多人过来也没意思，一打一就够你受的吧？还是说你想一打四？”

“二打三。你就这么认定Lou会站在你们这边啊。”Harry轻笑。不过这一笑惹得他腰疼，Harry只好腾出一只手捏了捏自己酸胀的腰部。Niall肯定明白了什么，身体前倾——开始大笑不止。

行，又是这个熟悉的爱尔兰式笑声。Harry的脸红了，他能感受到血流逆流的那股温热感， ~~还有随之上涌的幸福感~~ 。Harry懒得制止Niall，尴尬地清了清嗓子，这位爱尔兰小伙才识相地慢慢止住了笑。

“说实在的，如果我们当时没有接受你的央求救下——”Niall再次撞上Harry冰冷的目光，下意识地闭了嘴。

“Louis？你还好吗？”Harry不安地问。

Louis没有回答，他端着茶走回客厅，他看上去心不在焉。当茶杯递到Harry手里时，Louis晃神将一点茶水泼到了自己手指上：“damn——”Louis搓揉着被烫伤的手指，但是丝毫没有回神的迹象，仍沉浸在自己的思想中。

烫伤还不会处理吗？

Harry站起身，去厨房拿了些冰块敷在Louis被烫伤的地方。当微烫的皮肤接触到冰块，冰凉的触感和烫伤产生的刺痛交织，Louis微微抬眼，看见了绿眼睛的、有着西兰花头的男孩。他穿着一样的白衬衫，衣服上和稚气未脱的脸上却全是血浆，手臂上甚至被插了一只银亮色的十字架，血液正从十字架的边缘汩汩流出。他看见那对绿眼睛里有眼泪，男孩的眼神饱含歉意，痛苦和后悔，像是对待自己不小心亲手毁坏的玩具。

“Louis，Lou，I’m sorry…..”Louis听见男孩对他说，声音里的奶气还没完全褪去，夹杂着抽泣声。

Louis抬手捏了捏男孩的脸：“Idiot. 我才该道歉啊。I love you.”他不知道自己为什么要说这些话，但是这些话像是理所应当，它们就这么不受控制地从Louis嘴里冒了出来。他和这个男孩好像爱了好久好久，好像和对方分享、经历了好多……

但是为什么我一点都不记得了？Louis闭眼。再次睁眼的时候那个西兰花头的男孩被现在长发的Harry替代了。

“Harry？”Louis第一反应就是呼唤他的男孩。他需要知道现在他所看到的是正常的、他所生活的、理解的世界。

“Louis.”Harry低沉的声音敲击着Louis的耳膜，让他镇静下来。这多好笑，一个Louis认识了才不到一天的人能仅用一个单词让他冷静下来，这可是Niall、Zayn、Liam这几个有几年交情的好友都做不到的啊。

“我刚怎么了？”Louis扶额回想刚才自己看见的，同时尽力回想自己现实中到底干了些什么。

Niall刚要开口就被Harry打断了，他摇了摇头，笑着说：“走神了吧？刚才一直愣在原地。”

Niall张嘴，合上。他像是下定了什么决心，对着Harry说：“你阻止不了，他会想起来的。”

Harry一言不发，但是看着Louis的眼睛却异常悲伤。Louis的大脑发胀，揉着太阳穴，疲累地说：“你在说什么，我会想起来什么？”

“比如太阳花，枪，十字架”

Louis不知道为什么自己对这些词反应这么激烈，明明就是普通的事物，合在一起怎么就会他烦躁不安？他痛苦地闭上了眼。

Louis的眼前再次出现那个男孩，这次他还看见了夕阳下的太阳花田。夕阳柔和地洒在黄色的花瓣上，像是敷了一层金色薄纱。风轻轻地抚摸过一株株太阳花，带着清香温柔地祝福着Louis和他面对着的绿眼睛男孩。Louis和男孩面对面，他凑上前，青涩但是真挚地吻了那个绿眼睛的男孩。男孩没有闪躲，顺从地接受这个没有技巧和激情可言的吻。它仅仅留在唇上，不过还有他们的心里。Louis能听到自己和男孩的心跳，急速的“咚咚”声交替响动，像在为他们的吻庆贺。

这是只属于他们的欢歌。

下一秒，Louis眼前的花田迅速枯萎，杂草丛生。一把枪指着他的脑袋，持有它的那位主人手在颤抖。Louis的眼前像蒙了一层雾——他在哭。身体上还有刀伤、拳伤，淤青可能已经在他身体上出现了，否则他怎么会这么疼？还有心脏，他的心脏像被刺穿，那个空洞产生酸酸的痛感，然后疯狂地外溢。Louis能还是听到自己的心跳，但很慢，随着呼吸挣扎着跳动。

会不会下一秒他的心脏就停止跳动了？Louis宁可这样。

“我告诉过你别来找我，”Louis看不清持枪人的脸，但是声音却很清晰，“你会死......而且被我杀死。”

“那又怎样？”Louis不屑一顾地吼向对面，又是条件反射？

枪响了。

Louis在一片血红中倒下去。他坠落，坠落，坠落.......

——

“求求你把他救回来，拜托......”

“但是他会忘记你。” _Niall？是Niall吗？_ Louis睁不开眼。

“......没有关系，他不需要我。”

_在说什么？我不需要谁？我需不需要为什么不能由我来决定？_

“你既然已经杀了他，为什么还要我们救活他？” _Zayn？Zayn也在？那Liam也在？你们到底瞒了些什么？_

“.....拜托，就救救他，他不是你们很重要的一员吗？拜托，求求你们......”

——

“你他妈干了些什么！”Harry将昏迷的Louis抱回床上，冲Niall大吼，“他会想起来这一切，你知道这他妈有多痛苦！让他就这样什么都不知道难道不好吗？”

“你既然再次踏入他的生活，他就需要知道一切。更何况你这次的目的不是来和他过日子的。”

“你是来杀他的不是吗？”

“我不能让你杀他两次。”Niall的手摸向手枪和暗器。

****-TBC** **


	6. Chapter 6

Louis感觉自己在下沉。他睁眼，能看见的只有一片发黑的血红色的液体，液体带着钢铁甜味浸没了Louis。他的身体动弹不得，只能任自己缓缓坠落。还要向下多远？Louis闭上了眼睛。

当Louis再次睁眼，他正躺在一张自己熟悉不过的床上——他可以清晰地感受出床垫上凹下去的印子，而这个印子刚好契合Louis小巧的身体。灰色的床单，深蓝的被子，和被单配套的枕头有两个，不过留在床上的永远只有一个，有一个总是会不幸地被Louis在睡眠中踹下床去，他睡觉绝对不老实。

床头有一只彩虹熊，不管他到哪里他总是会带着这只熊，为此还被Niall笑了好久。不知道是哪个人给熊穿上了T恤和鞋，还加了一撮假胡子，Louis的墨镜还搭在彩虹熊的脸上，看上去奇怪又滑稽。这只熊好像还有个名字？是RBB还是SBB来着？Louis忘了。不过他记得这只熊似乎是Liam送的，那个寸头的男孩送他熊的时候还一直在傻笑，说什么“Harry也有一只”......

Harry？

Louis的电话响了，正好打断他的思绪。他坐起身，接了电话，听见电话对面的男孩情绪高涨，不过很礼貌地压低了自己声音里的激动：“Lou？”

“Oh hi Harold,”Louis脱口而出，他仿佛为了这个对话准备了好久——不过他的确是的，“有什么事吗？”

“我就是想来问问你愿不愿意和我一起去野餐.....”Harry的声音略显慌张，“我是说，最近天气不错，我爸妈和Gemma也提出可以趁这个时间聚一聚，野餐什么的.....而且，而且这几天我刚好没有任务......”

Louis笑了。Harry仿佛能听到Louis嘴角上扬的声音。他的心脏疯狂跳动，有力地撞击着骨头，全身系统好像都在为Harry紧张。Harry甚至能算出自己肾上腺素分泌的速度和在血管里的流量。

“今天不行，我有个任务要完成。要不明天吧？”Louis的手指不住地在床上画着没有任何意义的线条和圆圈——该死，这好蠢啊，像一个刚谈恋爱的少女一样。Louis收回手，不过手好像不大愿意听大脑的指令，不由自主地又抓住了脖子上晃悠的十字架。冰冷的触感总是能把Louis的思绪扯回来，让他微微冷静下来。

Harry有些委屈，声音里多了几分怒气：“Niall为什么周末还要给你发任务？你又不是不需要休息。”

“哎呀工作需要嘛，如果我不接那不就得你接啦？”Louis把玩着十字架，刀片弹出来的时候还会带出尖锐的撕裂声，“别抱怨了。放心sweatheart，我明天就陪你去。”

“哦对了，这次发任务的是Liam。”Louis坏笑着挂了电话，他感觉自己能看见Harry沉着脸给Liam打骚扰电话的画面。poor Liam，Louis笑得很猖狂。

早点完成任务就能早点见到Harry啦。

想到这里，Louis轻快自然地翻身下床，在衣柜里寻找自己的防弹西装。不过一打开柜门，看见的只有一大排的T恤和卫衣，裤子也只有运动裤、紧身裤和运动短裤这三种。他皱眉，寻找自己那把黑伞——行，也没找到。西装不见了没关系，自动销毁就行，但是伞不行啊......Louis不得不开始怀疑自己是不是把伞落在了别的地方，比如说上一个任务点，总部， ~~Harry家~~......该死，得让Zayn再做一把，还得提醒他要做全黑的。不过这样又要让Niall嘲笑了。

Louis想打电话给Zayn报告这个不幸的消息，不过手机亮屏时的日期抓住了他的眼睛。

#  ****2012年......** **

.....行吧这个年头伞枪还没传过来。Louis叹气，伸手摸了摸一排排的衣物：“不过幸好你们防弹。”

Louis取下黑色的卫衣和黑色紧身裤，穿好后在镜子前照了照，不住赞叹自己的搭配能力。这次任务给Harry带点礼物吧。不知道他家里指甲油还放不放得下？Louis琢磨着这次应该给Harry带什么颜色的指甲油，轻快地走上了街。黑色？送过了。蓝色？上次送的。红色和黄色没送过，这次就送这两个吧。

Louis绕了几个圈子，快步走到密道。当他搭乘自己专属的特快列车时心里还在盘算着去哪家美妆店顺路——如果可以的话，Louis还想买束花。

“HEY！”Louis没想到几秒后车门打开，迎接他的不是冷清的大厅，而是一个笑着要扑上来的卷发男孩。Louis结结实实地被吓了一跳，摆出防御姿势。

“Lou是我是我，我只是来陪你完成任务的！”Harry看着Louis瞪大的双眼和摆着防御姿势的双手，笑着拍了拍Louis的肩，示意他冷静一下。

“是你啊Mr.Styles，我刚才可差一点杀了你呢——”Louis冷静而讽刺地吐出这句话，不过他的眼神可一点都不冷静。瞳孔仍是缩小状态，不过蓝色的那部分因为有Harry而温柔许多。

Louis一只手捏Harry的脸，一只手拨弄Harry的卷发，心里悄悄为这个男孩的到来而激动。说起来，Niall竟然同意——

“你没问过Niall对吧，”Louis叹气，这种任务Niall肯定不同意Harry来帮忙，“而且你也不知道我要干什么。”他加重力道揉了一下Harry的卷毛，早知道就不和Harry说任务的事了。

“你生气了吗......？”Harry的绿眼睛干净明亮，望着Louis的眼神很认真，但是又委屈到极致，让人担心这个男孩下一秒是不是就会哭出来，这是Louis最不想看到的。

“Yeah，”哦这该死的狗狗眼，Louis受不住Harry的眼神，“Gosh no，我没生你气。但是这个任务只能由我来完成，好吗？你.....年龄还没到。”

“我成年了！”

Louis装备好武器，随手拿了两把枪。“不过你还没到我这个年龄不是吗？”Louis笑得很灿烂，用这个借口来堵住Harry的嘴也不错，“很快的，我马上回来。”毕竟只是杀几个人而已。Harry嘟嘴皱鼻， ~~骂骂咧咧~~ 嘟嘟囔囔地坐到Louis专属的位置上，环起双臂抱怨这个任务的不合理性。

Louis走了几步，又走回来，蹲在Harry身边，一手覆在Harry的半边脸上：“谢谢你。”Harry的睫毛微微扇动，绿色的眼瞳覆盖在厚长的睫毛下，像是森林中被掩盖住的精灵。Louis闭眼，忍住了想吻Harry的冲动，起身继续向任务点走去。

Louis没有发现Harry和他同时闭了眼，不过和他的目的完全不同。等到Harry回过神来，Louis已经走了。Harry翘起二郎腿，望着Louis走去的方向：“别谢我啊……让我帮你不是更好吗。”

“谁还没杀过人呢。”

“Alright lads,”Louis踹门而入，“要不速战速决一下？我还有个约会。”

****-TBC** **


	7. Chapter 7

Louis的目光在房间里游走。啤酒的酒麦香钻进了Louis的鼻腔里，暖色的灯光散落着。Louis反应过来这是一家可爱的（？）小酒馆。馆中人不多，只有五个壮汉正悠闲地吹瓶。他们好像已经等待许久了。虎口上的玫瑰花瓣让Louis知道这些人就是目标——奇怪的组织，为什么一定要在手下的身上留下这么温柔的印记？一个壮汉起身，走到距离Louis五米前站立，他的四个小弟尾随其后。

没有武器？我可以五枪直接崩了他们……

不行，要有绅士礼仪。Louis叹气，翻了个白眼——

“啪！”是枪被扔到地上的撞击声，木头因为和金属碰撞而出现了一个浅坑。

“不用你礼让我们。你就算拿枪也干不过吧就凭你？”带头的壮汉向Louis啐唾沫，“小刺猬？”

你才小刺猬你全家小刺猬。

Louis的手向后伸，摸到了门：“有一位前辈教导过我们，”上门闩，“Manners,”下掰，右锁，“maketh,”主门闩，“man.”他们在靠近……我知道……再近些，再近一点。

“Do you know what that means?”Louis的眼睛里闪烁着兴奋和凶狠。

“Then let me teach you a lesson.”

来啊你们这些无脑的混蛋。

Harry打着哈欠漫步到了任务点。虽然Louis千绕万绕，绞尽脑汁地反Harry的路线追踪和侦察，但是似乎还是失败了。也不奇怪，这里本来就是Harry的“娱乐场所”，任务点原先是一个破破烂烂的杂物间，为了“招待”Louis，Harry紧急布置了这里。偏偏选在这里。Harry用口香糖吹了个泡泡，走到Louis上了闩的门前，透过帘子观察自己的男孩——穿着薄荷绿卫衣的小家伙，在三个壮汉间穿梭躲避攻击，时不时反击。其中有两个倒在一旁，身上的衣物已是血色。

怎么？不应该是这五个人啊？他安排的明明是五个瘦弱的青年。

不过......

“很能干啊。两个已经趴下了。”Harry握住门把手，轻松地推门进入了“酒馆”。他得帮他。Harry知道Louis在工作的时候绝对不会分心，于是捡起了地上的两把枪，走到角落里落座。嗯，这里是观察局势的最佳位置。

不是没有受伤，Louis脸上有血迹，是被打趴下的男人的？还是他的手拍到玻璃渣时溅上来的？血液一点点凝固，像红宝石一样在Louis脸上闪耀。Louis咬紧牙关，从前台摸出两瓶酒拍在两个壮汉的头上，骨头断裂和酒瓶碎裂的清脆声是Louis的战歌。Louis气喘吁吁，这个运动量对他来说有些过了，来出任务之前Niall没有告诉过他要面对一堆壮汉啊！否则他就好好准备了。

Fuck,Not this time.

双腿中乳酸带来的酸痛感突然消失，但是同时他们也不受Louis控制了，这两条腿就像杆子一样僵硬，没有一点点知觉。该死，没有带肾上腺素。Louis“啧”的一声以表自己的后悔，怎么就忘了这破症？Zayn警告过他不能运动过量，攻击的时候少用腿。本来他会准备肾上腺素帮助恢复知觉，但是Louis以为这次任务可以速战速决......小小的身躯无力地靠在了吧台上，现在他是任人宰割的羊，必死无疑了。Louis看见对手从口袋里摸出一把刀，他闭上眼等待死神的吻。

Harry,I'm sorry.

这次约会我可能要爽约了——

是肉的破碎声和血的飞溅声。

可是怎么没有痛感？我死了吗？

Louis睁眼，那个西兰花头少年的脸离自己就几厘米近，眼眶红润：“没事吧？”他的绿色眼眸混进了痛感，还有.....后悔？歉意？那是歉意吗？

Louis呆住了：“Harry?”

Harry？

我已经死了吧？否则这里怎么会出现我的男孩？

腿还不能动......

我没死。

Harry摇了摇头：“对不起......”他转身，毫不犹豫地向壮汉的头部来了一枪。砰，一朵由脑浆和血液组成的花瞬间绽开。

转身的时候，Louis看见Harry左肩上被劈开的伤口，不长，但是很深，那把刀子还插在伤口的最末端。血液顺着伤口的方向生长，直到落在地板上，绽开血色的花。Harry摸到了Louis脖子上的十字架匕首。“等等，Har-”Louis还没说完，Harry就从他脖子上扯下了十字架匕首，跳到壮汉的身上，使劲地用这把小银器捅着尸体，仍旧温热的血液一股股喷出，开在男孩的手臂上、衣服上、脸上......银器带着血光闪耀，Harry的挥动速度很快，乍一看就像他正拿着玫瑰插花。

Harry的手臂上也有玫瑰的纹身诶，Louis出神。

尸体千疮百孔，男孩终于发泄完了怒气，他转身紧紧地抱住Louis，他差一点、差一点就要失去Louis了。眼泪不争气地流了下来，父亲为什么要这样对待Louis？一定是他换的人，为什么一定要把Louis置于死地！Harry像是要把Louis揉进身体里一样，攥着他不放。眼泪和血混在一起留在了Louis的卫衣上。

Louis好不容易尽力轻柔地推开了Harry，要求看Harry的伤口。“我没事，”男孩嘴硬，哭红的鼻子和双眼使自己看上去委屈到了极致，“对不起Lou，对不起.....”

Louis吻去Harry脸上的泪水：“傻子，你对不起什么？明明你伤得更重啊。”他挣扎着想活动双腿，带着Harry回到车里疗伤。能动一点了，Louis如释重负。

“你再忍一忍.....我的腿-”

Harry一把抱起Louis返回，Louis一惊：“诶诶诶诶放我下来！你受伤了，这么一折腾你的伤会更加严重！”Louis不敢动作太大，只好用手攥紧Harry的衣服以示抗议。Harry不理他，任他在自己怀里咒骂反抗。

——

“Lou安分点拜托......”Harry的衣服被剪开，伤口血肉模糊，不过他自己好像没什么感觉。“只是个小伤口-”

“小伤口？你把这叫小伤口？都伤成这样了？！！！！”这是Harry第一次见Louis凶成这样，手上涂消毒药的动作倒很轻柔。

“啊疼疼疼疼疼！”Harry惨叫。

“疼吧！谁叫你给我挡着！”Louis停止涂抹消毒水。

“可是我如果不挡-”Harry转头，Louis的眼眶里满是泪水，已经流下的眼泪把他脸上的血迹融化了，冲出一道沟。“谁要你救！我能保护好自己......”Louis的语气渐弱。“以后不许用牺牲自己为代价保护我了，听见没？”

Harry把十字架挂回Louis脖子上：“啧。”

拔出小刀的时候是痛苦的，无论是对于他们中的哪一个来说。不过是心理和生理的区别罢了。Harry安慰着Louis，不断地说没事的没事的一下子拔出来就好了，一边痛得将手指嵌入座位中，挖出十个月牙型的坑。

——

“我有一个礼物要送你。”Harry选择不穿衣服，因为失血而踉踉跄跄。他到了驾驶室，控制着车在城市的地下穿梭，没人管他们，没人管得了他们，现在是属于他们的时刻了。

“去哪？”

“你忘了？之前说好要有一次约会的。”Louis不用看Harry的脸就能知道他的男孩现在笑得正欢。

夕阳下的向日葵田总是金艳的，近人高的向日葵染上了晚霞的紫金氤氲，诉说着一个少年不敢吐露的爱意。天空像一杯葡萄汽水，混进了些蓝色玛格丽特。神不经意混出的美酒，只为恋爱中的情鸟所畅饮。紫罗兰色的天空因云块的存在而神秘轻盈，粉金的光透过缝隙洒下，落在两个男孩的身上，分明将夏日分享给了他们，作为对爱情的祈福赞歌。Harry背着夕阳望向Louis，蓝色的瞳孔氤氲着紫色的温柔：“I have a feeling on you.”少年心脏超负荷跳动，蝴蝶等待展翅高飞，玫瑰等待迎夏开放。

“我爱你......”向日葵在聆听。

“我爱你。”大地在聆听。

“我爱你！”太阳在聆听。

“我也爱你。”

向日葵花田中有两个男孩，脸上和身上带着血印，分享着含夏日盛情的吻和爱意。天地见证了誓言，他们在聆听，他们在记录。他们第一次正式吻了对方，从此所有的吻都染上了血的香甜、花朵的甜香、土地的深沉和晚霞的温柔。

什么也不能将我们拆散，不会有生离，也绝不会出现死别。

Louis当时是这么想的。

**-TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

“还不醒醒吗？你的回忆还没结束吗？”

“行吧，毕竟我们的回忆挺多的，不是吗。”Harry跌跌撞撞关上房门，跪倒在Louis躺着的床边。他可能得收拾一下自己，不能让Louis再一次看到自己满身是血的样子让他担心......该死，Niall，进步了不少啊。

Harry看着自己身上的血一寸寸将白色床单浸润。

就像当时自己的血一点点将池水染红一样。

————

Louis看向身边的Harry，枕着他手臂的男孩睡得正香，环着Louis的手臂上新纹的玫瑰花还很鲜嫩。玫瑰和匕首向来是一对，作为匕首守护鲜花......嗯，明天就去纹。Harry的味道和他想象的不大一样，软软的外表，尝起来却像salt&vinegar的混合体。

反差萌好可爱哦。

Louis将另一只手臂也放在了Harry的小身子上，笑着猛吸了一口他的男孩，用一个个浅吻吮去Harry的香味。

“如果能永远这样该有多好啊。不用在意任务，不用在意组织，不用在意外界的看法......”Louis喃喃。只有两具年轻地身体相拥在阳光下，享受神的赞誉和祝福，也感谢命运织起的红线，将他们连在一起。Louis的呼吸喷着幸福的笑意，闭上了眼。Harry听着Louis温和的呼吸声，确认他睡着后慢慢睁开眼。他感受到Louis身上传来的温度和软香，他又往Louis怀里蹭了蹭，贪婪地想索取更多。

我也希望能永远这样，你不知道我憧憬和反抗了多久，才偷偷得到了你的爱。

Harry知道眼角有咸涩的液体滑下。我爱你，但是我却将你置于险地。父亲比我强势太多，我没有办法在他的监视和控制下保护你。Harry偷偷将Louis的任务改简单了很多，他无数次地想从父亲手中救下Louis，不让他受伤，结果呢？这次被父亲捉住了，他以后给Louis的任务说不定会更艰巨。说不准哪一天就来暗杀——不，不要想了。父亲不会的。他从一开始就不该告诉父亲自己对Louis的感情啊。他以为父亲一定会支持他的。

逃跑吧，带着Louis逃跑。逃到一个没有人认识的地方。Harry心里一个小小的声音在尖叫。

和Niall、Liam、Zayn说了就走，至于父亲......不说也罢。

Harry又陷入了沉睡。

————

“Harry，醒醒，”Louis睡眼惺忪，他被Harry的手机铃声吵醒了——早知道昨晚裤子就不往那个方向扔了，“你有电话。”

Louis真的很不喜欢睡觉的时候被打扰——尽管他平常都是打扰别人的那位。他看着Harry一脸倦意地接了电话，然后一言不发，挂了电话。这不像Harry啊，平常这么乖巧有礼貌的好孩子今天怎么了，和别人打电话不说话也不告别？绅士礼仪真白教了。Louis笑着从鼻子里哼了一声。

“怎么了Haz，是谁这么早来扰人清梦？”

“Haz？”

Harry的脸色很难看，虽然没有难看到青一块白一块，但是和牛油果一样的脸色让Louis及其难受。

“没.....Liam让我出任务。”Harry从来没有出过任务，一直在后勤坐着看 ~~Louis~~ 监控，一方面是因为Louis一直把他的任务事先 ~~假装不小心~~ 做完了，另一方面是因为父亲不让他去——他是头，他说了算嘛。突然让出任务，那就意味着要接受父亲的惩罚了......这次父亲是真的生气了。

Louis一下子严肃起来：“可是头子不是不让你去的吗？”而且发布任务的一向是Niall，Harry的任务向来都是被他中途拦截的，这次怎么不经过他手直接给Harry了？绅士特工们讲究礼貌和优雅，拒绝他人总是有违这个信条的，因此只要特工接到了任务就绝不能反悔不去做。Harry不想接受因为拒绝任务而带来的惩罚——有时候惩罚比任务本身更残酷，如果是父亲来行刑那只会下手更狠，武力反抗也不现实，操。只能去了，只要活着回来就够了，任务失败与否不重要。

“Niall在他上次任务被迷晕了，现在还没醒。任务就给Liam传达了，”Harry摇摇头，“父亲可能想磨练我。”是教训我。

“让我帮你吧，我在暗处用暗器就行，监控拍不到我的。”Louis担心。

“Louie这是我父亲给的任务，”Harry苦笑，“你知道你躲不过他的眼睛。而且我一定可以安全回来的，我保证。”

Louis不情愿，但是既然是Harry父亲给自己儿子的任务，应该不会太狠吧......“行，你答应我：不要受伤，不要出事；喏，”Louis在Harry脖子上贴了一个肉色的小圆片，“万一撑不下去了就求救，按一下这个圆片就行。”

希望不会用到这个圆片。Louis顺着Harry的脖子抚摸他的脸颊和完美到极致的颧骨：“小心为上。”

————

少年穿着黑色的衬衫——不，不算穿着。他的双手吊在铁链上，顺着金属汩汩流落的血液摔到地上，散发苦涩的香味。衬衫只剩两颗扣子还坚强地坚守岗位，被鞭子抽落的扣子混着汗和血液安然地躺着。少年不想流泪和尖叫，带来的后果只有声带逐渐苦痛。Harry低头看向自己的身躯：一道，两道......八道。现在有八道鞭痕，每一道都在流血啊。雪白的身体只剩下血色，黑色的衬衫不像白衬衫那么脆弱，但也已经显出不少红色了。看啊，衣角还会滴血——

“啪——”Harry疼到将头后仰，但是脖子上的铁链又牵制了他，项圈边角也溢出了血。这点血更新鲜、更活泼，也更致命。

“你该小心一些的，出门的时候怎么就忘了看看周遭呢？”

“对啊，我是该——唔——小心一些......”我再细心一些也不至于被你迷晕。

背上也火辣辣的，也被抽出血了？

“Liam，我没想到，”Harry的绿眼睛闪着血的凶光，“为什么是你？”为什么帮着父亲？我以为你是我这边的。

“你会明白的。”Liam笑笑，将带刺的铁鞭摔在Harry的手臂上，正巧打在那朵玫瑰上。

Harry被吊着扔进水中，刚消毒完的泳池水透着刺鼻的氯气味，对Harry身上的细胞叫嚣。麻药让Harry无法控制肌肉，但是很贴心地保留了痛觉。刚没入水中时一点感觉也没有，Harry甚至在欣赏自己的血慢慢染红泳池水，冰凉的水缓缓带去火烧火燎的疼痛，整个泳池开始被他的血味占据——接着氯气和水的反攻开始了。产生的盐酸和次氯酸对他一点也没有怜悯之心，杀死细菌的同时可能也碰到了哪些神经组织？Harry看到有气泡带着他的嘶吼声冒出水面，幸好声音只保留在了水下。肺泡在抗议......氧气不够了......好累......父亲您究竟要干什么？

Harry醒过来的时候父亲站在一旁，看着他血水混杂。好吧他还在悬空状态。Harry笑了：“为什么。”为什么要这么对他和Louis。他们什么也没有做错，小心翼翼地躲避难道错了吗？保护对方难道错了吗？爱上对方难道错了吗？放过我们吧，让我们大胆地去过属于我们的生活，拜托。

“你是我的儿子，你出了问题我就需要帮助你不是吗。这次你救了你的小‘男朋友’，下次就不可能了。”哦天啊，就这么恨他吗？我的性向就这么难以接受？Harry不敢吼出声，眼神还是出卖了他。

————

“嘿Louis。”Harry在电话里的声音含糊不清，像能拧出水来，还有些哭腔。

“Haz！你没事吧？任务完成了吗？”Louis担心死了，手上的匕首纹身隐隐作痛，好像在谴责他没有保护好自己的玫瑰花。

Ugh不要再拉脖子上的链子了。

“咳——有点事......我被那个组织抓住了，”这是真话，“你知道，就是喜欢在虎口纹玫瑰花瓣的那个，”也是真话“我可能要死了。”这是假话。等等，半真半假吧。

握着十字架祈祷的手因为用力而渗出血珠，小刀片差一点点就弹出，切断Louis的肌肉了。可是Louis感受不到疼痛，只有无尽的狂怒。Niall还没醒，该死。“坚持住，我会来的，我马上就到！”Louis抓起外套就往外跑。“LIAM！帮我调出Harry的位置！”拜托，快点快点快点——

“没问题。”Liam是还不知道Harry被绑架了吗？怎么这么冷静。不过位置更新得很快哈。Louis坐上车，用最快的速度冲向他的目的地。

慢一些，Louis，你不知道你会面对什么。慢点跑，慢一些面对痛苦和死亡.......

Liam挂断了电话，调整了一下抵在Harry太阳穴上的手枪：“抱歉啦Harry。”

“他来了。”Liam转头报告。

Harry知道Liam很负责，枪绝对是上膛的，加上他身上的伤，他根本无力反抗。

“做得好儿子。你知道怎么对待我们的客人吧？”

“知道。”Harry听到眼泪砸碎在地上的声音。

****-** ** ****tbc** **


End file.
